My Angel: Fly One Last Time
by Queen Serenity
Summary: The last in the My Angel series... rather sad, I admit.


**QS: This is the last in the My Angel series. Please, before you read this, be sure that you have read (and reviewed?) the first three. Thanks, and enjoy.**

**__**

**_My Angel: Fly One Last Time_**

**_by_****_ Sere G_**

The day I became the queen of the world, someone died…

No, actually… someone was killed. Murdered… by me…

Who was it, you ask? Serena Tsukino. A girl loved by her family… a girl who had many, many dreams of what she would be when she was older… a girl who was pulled from her home to aid another world, and, in the process of doing so, found true love there… she found it, and later had to leave it behind.

The day I became the queen of the world, I died…

I know that you wondered why I left you, my Warrior Prince… You wondered what responsibilities in my world were so important that I'd leave. What I never told you, any of you, is that I could not stay because I have life… my life, my Warrior Prince, is not my own. Turns out, it never was… I just got 14 years free.

I fulfilled my duties as queen each day… and each day melted into the next… each year melted into a century… until, before I knew it, almost a millennium had passed. By that time, almost all of me had become numb, and I found it hard to feel any emotions anymore…

I was just going through the motions.

Then a light came into my life… someone I had expected, but had forgotten about… little Serena… Rini… When she was born, I decided something… Even though she had to someday be queen, I would be sure of one thing. Her life would be her own. She would choose her king; no one else would choose for her.

Twelve years later, I sent her to the past to get the training which she would need as a Sailor Soldier… When she came back from that training, everyone thought she was there to stay…

But no. When she reached fourteen years of age, I had Pluto create a special inter-dimensional time key just for her. It would allow my daughter to travel to your dimension, but it would only be about fourteen years from the time I'd left you.

I wanted her to receive the same type of training which I'd received… I wanted her to be strong, as I'd once been. And I knew that, with the message I'd told her to give to you and the others, she would be trained.

I should have expected what happened next, but I didn't…

When she returned home two years later, I found out that she'd found love… she wanted to marry. Apparently, it was even someone with royal blood in them… so that would make all the others happy, not that it mattered to me.

I gave my consent, and convinced my hesitant husband to do so, too. All I wanted was her happiness.

She went back to your world, to be wed there and to fetch her groom and his family. When she came back, and that night brought in her groom and his family to be formally introduced to us.

When you came in, walking with the usual arrogant look on your face, you caught my eye. I didn't realize why, though… it took a minute for me to recognize you, and, when I did, it cut like a knife through the numbness.

You were the father. The little infant I'd seen a few times in my time in your world, your son, was my daughter's groom. I couldn't believe it.

I felt shame rise up in me… why did you have to see me like this? A puppet, dancing on everyone's strings. You'd only known me as Serena, never as Serenity. I felt… so ashamed…

As I looked at you, and you looked at my husband and I, I saw recognition… and then something flashed in your eyes… was that jealousy?

It was.

That night, I stood, alone, out on the balcony, as my husband slept… and for only the second time in centuries, tears ran down my face… the first time was when Rini had been born.

When our children were married, I looked at you, across the isle, and then at our children…

I was so happy for Rini… she would be able to have the happiness I couldn't… she'd found true love, and kept it.

I wish my life was my own.

I wish I could have kept you… but I couldn't. I already had a pre-chosen husband, a pre-chosen destiny.

Rini… she is to be Queen, but her whole life isn't written in stone; I made sure of that.

I love you… and I hope you can forgive me for leaving you…

Now, as I stand at my balcony again, tears stream down my face once more. Soon, you will leave again… and I will become numb once more…

…No…

…No more…

I can't allow it to continue, I think now as I look down the waters so far below my window…

Now is a time of peace in the kingdom, since the Dark Moon family was defeated…

Rini will come of age in five years, and my husband, the king, knows how to keep things running…

Through my tears, I smile slightly…

It's time… time to make just one last choice for myself, time to alter my destiny… I step up on the balcony railing, raising my arms, my dress blowing slightly in the breeze…

Time to fly… once last time…

**QS: I dunno… this end may piss a lot of people off, but, for me, it felt right. A tragic end to a tragic story… I hope you all enjoyed. Besides, she'd more than lived out a lifetime, ya know? You're probably wondering why I don't write one more. Well, most of this was just pouring out… but I honestly wouldn't know where to go if I wrote one last Vegeta POV 'fic. I don't know exactly how he'd react, and stuff. Altogether, how'd you all like it? Anyway, it's ****2:15 AM****, my brain's addled, and I need to get to bed. Please, review, and, if you'd like, check out some of my other stories.**

**PS: Which was your favorite My Angel story, out of all four?**

**PPS: If any of you would like, feel free to e-mail me about this fic at **


End file.
